The 10th Chapter
by purpledragon6
Summary: Theres a new kid moving into the 'haunted' house across the street from the Eds. When they meet her, they learn that its rumored that it wasn't just the Kanker's haunting the house. Its a crack.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Edd?" Eddy asks poking his friend's stomach one lazy afternoon. "Do you remember that house the Kankers 'Married' us in?"

"Yes Eddy, who could forget it?" Double D asked sitting up from his place on literally big Ed's back.

Eddy got up from his own seated spot and went to the window.

"Look you there sock head." He said pointing out the window.

The two remaining Eds followed their leaders finger out the window and looked at the haunted house. Parked on the curb was a moving van.

"It appears we're receiving some new neighbors." Edd said in a very happy tone.

"Yeah, but who in their right mind would move into the most creepiness, weirdest, haunted house on the block?" Eddy asked waving his arms for emphasis.

"Well, people who don't believe in silly superstition. And maybe some people who enjoy the thought of a mystery in the houses history, maybe even a physic." Double D said with a laugh.

"Yeah, seems legit." Eddy agreed, not catching his friend's note of sarcasm.

"Ooh! Guys look!" Ed cooed, his face pressed to the window.

The boys turned their attention towards the window and saw the movers had brought out a hot pink bike.

"It looks like they have children." Edd noted as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going sock-head?" Eddy growled following after the boy.

"To go say hello to our new neighbors."

"Fine, you coming Ed?" Eddy asked as he followed the middle boy out the door.

Ed didn't notice, he still had his face glued to the window.

"Whatever." Eddy mumbled as he slowly made his way down the stairs and opened the door that Edd had recently closed.

From what he could see, Double D was already talking to a tall women with short, somewhat choppy purple/black hair and bright brown eyes. Then he turned around, waved and walked back towards Eddy.

"They seem like very nice people, and I was right, they have a daughter. Shes 12 just like us and will be attending our school." Double D said smiling. "unfortunately, she's not here at the moment, but will be arriving with her dad later tonight."

Eddy rubbed his head.

"Oh great a ne- A new kid? News kids are also practically suckers!" Eddy realized as he rushed back into the house.

Double D mumbled a curse to himself and followed his friend inside, ready for what ever stupid idea Eddy had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The house is even creeper to look at night. Unknown lights coming from the house, through the broken glass of the windows paints eerie mosques on the sidewalks below. The moon focused mainly on the tricycle in the center of the lawn.

"See, I told you that place is creepy." Eddy piped up as he watched the house through Ed's window.

"Eddy, its impolite to stare." Edd scolded as he looked up from his sleeping bag.

"Blah blah!" Eddy said back sticking out his tongue, then turning back to his window.

The house was suddenly dark. The door had suddenly slammed shut.

"Ah! Did you see that!?" Eddy yelped pointing at the window, and as always Ed was the first of the trio to have his face smack dabbed in the center of the window.

An eerie silence filled the room. Only broken by the sound of the door ringing, which in turn made all the boys yelp with fright. Double D was the first to recover from his state of shock, got up and marched to the door.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed yelped as he ran to his friend and held him tightly. "You can't go upstairs! They'll get you!"

"Ed, hush." Double D warned as his friend set him down. "I'm going to see who is at the door.

With that being said he began to walk up the stairs, with the other Eds watching him until he disappeared into the landing at the top of the stairs.

"We should probably follow him." Eddy mumbled, not willing to admit he was really frightened for his friend.

The two boys nodded and slowly crept up the stairs. When they got to the top the pressed themselves against the wall and poked their heads around until they saw their hat clad friend. In the doorway in front of him was a girl their age. She had deep circles around her blue eyes, which was framed by purple-black bangs. Her pale skin was clad in a light blue tank-top and a pair of baggy pajama pants.

"I am sorry to disturb you this late at night, but it seems we are experiencing a power outage." She said. "May I borrow a flashlight?"

"Certainly." Double D said kindly reaching into a pocket sewn onto his own pajamas and withdrew a flashlight and handed it to her.

The girl's lips part but she got cut off by a small sneeze. Both teens turned to see the yellow and pink skinned boys. Double D smiled.

"Eddy, Ed, this is Jessica. She lives in the house across the street." He said gesturing to the girl, who smiled and waved.

"While I am here, I am also wondering if you had maybe a DVD I could borrow? I haven't unpacked my movies yet." She said.

Ed jumped up at the sound of the word 'Movies'. He opened his jacket and reached into one of the hidden pockets and swatted the gunk off of the silver disk and handed it to her.

"You've got to see this! Its one of my favorite movies! 'Rise of the White Mark*. Parts one and two!" He said in his usual childish voice. "And the bonus video 'Jett*'."

"Thank you, that'll be all." Jessica said bowing slightly then turning and walking back towards her house.

"Well she seems to be a very sweet girl." Double D said turning back towards his friends. "Wouldn't you say Eddy? Eddy?"

The boys glanced around the room only to see their friend wasn't in the room. The two boys then went poker face and stared out the window just in time to see the door of Jessica's house close.

"He wouldn't..." Edd mumbled rubbing his swore eyes.

"He would." Ed said smiling widely.

Double D went to the kitchen and grabbed his coat.

"Come along Ed." And with that being said the two boys made their way outside.

* * *

**A/N: *White Mark: A group I came up with, they are also known as Guardians. One of their members is mentally unstable and has a tendency to beat people (Only if they have wronged someone) half to death while humming 'the lion sleeps tonight'. It seemed like a horror film Ed would like.**

***Jett: Jett is my OC who is an assassin who was sent to kill her childhood friend, until a ghost (who she killed) of both of their pasts shows up and drives her to near madness. **

**I am also thinking of writing an Edd/Kevin fic. Review yes or no.**


End file.
